dreams
by mysterous sweety
Summary: if you read my story crazy start i promised you their dreams so here they are,there are only two on there, but the rest of them will be added later, enjoy!rated M for sexual content and language in all chapters!
1. inuyasha's fantasy

Inuyasha's Fantasy( in the end of chapter 4)

"Hey Inuyasha, Is this your room? Boy it's hot in here, and im so lonely tonight, do you mind if I stay with you a while?" said a sexy sweaty Kagome in a extremely short flimsy

transparent pink nightgown. As she stood in his doorway he looked up from his laptop and started to drool. "Uh… yeah… sure." He said with a wimply voice at first before

clearing his voice "I mean sure whatever." He said in a cool deep sexy voice. She smiled teasingly at him and swayed her hips seductively as she made her way over to him.

"Mmm its sooo hot" kagome moaned, she looked over and saw a glass of ice water sitting his desk "Inuyasha can I have a sip of your water please?" kagome asked sweetly,

"you can have whatever you want" he said watching her every move. She reached over and grabbed the glass and took a tiny sip before putting the cold glass to her face . "mmm

this feels sooo good ahh" kagome said rubbing the cold glass down her neck and then slowly over her chest teasing herself ahhh…mmm ohhh. Inuyasha was now panting from

her little show but kagome pretended to not notice. "Wow I feel a lot better now" she said setting the glass back down. "So Inuyasha you have any 'plans' for to night?" She

purred seductively. "Umm not really, you got any ideas?" He asked huskily. "Well…" She said getting on her hands and knees and crawling up the bed to him. She grabbed his

hand and put three of his fingers in her hot little mouth and deep throated them. He gasped in surprise and pleasure. "I have a few actually." She said breathing deeply once she

finally released his fingers from her mouth. He tried to calm himself down so he wouldn't lose control and take her right that second. "Wow, you're pretty good at that Kagome."

He said smirking sexily "Well let me show you what else I can do that I'm good at." She said rubbing down his body slowly. She jerked off his pants and boxers wanting to get

to her prize faster. Once they were down she smirked at him seeing how excited he was for her already. "Well, looks like your ready, you better be…" she said teasingly. "…

Because I'm about to rock you world baby." She said before leaning down. He could feel her hot breath on little Inu and it was driving him crazy with want. Almost there

and..._BEEP BEEP BEEP!!! _Inuyasha's eyes shot open "God damn it!" He picked up his alarm clock, threw it out the window, and rubbed his head irritably. "It was all a

dream. God that's such a bitch!" He said still breathing heavily. "Just my dumb luck." He said as he turned over to try and finish the dream


	2. Kagome's dream

Kagome's Dream( in chapter 2) 

"You called me Inuyasha." Kagome said as she entered the dim, almost completely dark courtyard in her toga which was a transparent pink. Inuyasha was currently in the lake

watching nymph girls play naked in the water falls. "Kagome, goddess of beauty, you need to address me as Inuyasha, god of sex. It's proper damnit!" He said sexily as he

climbed out of the water. She smirked and looked at his amazingly hot body. His muscles were toned, his abs looked as if they were chiseled out of fine marble, his perfect body

was draped with water and he brushed his fingers through his perfect silver hair sexily. "Yes Inuyasha, god of sex, what can I do for you?" she asked as she walked seductively

to him. "Well, actually, it's what I want to do for you." He said pulling her closer. He grinded his pelvis into hers, which caused her to gasp, claw his back and give a jagged

moan. "How would you like to be pleasured goddess Kagome"? He whispered in her ear huskily as he wrapped his muscular arms around her petite curvatious body. His voice

gave her shivers, and that masculine earthy scent that was all him was making her slightly dizzy with lust. "I'm not really sure. How about you give me an idea." She whispered

almost inaudibly due to the pleasure she was already receiving from just being in his arms. He pulled her close and all she could feel was his warm breath on her ear. "I want you

Kagome, in every way possible" Inuyasha said as he grabbed her sides gently. She melted into his arms and said to him, "You can have me, every inch of me, right now, right

here. Take me." A bed made of silk, satin, Egyptian cotton and lace suddenly appeared out of nowhere right behind them. He pushed her in the gentlest way possible for him.

Before she fell back, she grabbed onto his broad shoulders and brought him down with her. His naked body falling hard against her fragile frame provoked a moan that Inuyasha

couldn't help but take pleasure in. As Kagome lay back on the soft bed, Inuyasha knelt over her and looked at her quizzically. "What is wrong Inuyasha, god of sex? Do I not

please your eyes?" She asked with a slight smirk and a dry, almost hurt look. "This toga… well… it just has to go." He said. Before she was able to open her mouth in protest,

not that she would, he ripped off the only thing that separated there bodies. He looked in awe at her amazingly hot, perfect, curvy body and then crushed his lips into hers. He

rubbed his tongue across her bottom lip requesting permission to enter and explore which she very willingly gave him. She had never felt this type of heated pleasure before in her

life. That sudden burst of want, the pent up lust seeping from her pours, the rush of her blood roaring through her veins was indescribable, it was almost too much for her. He

gave her quick glance and noticed the look on her face and became concerned, "Goddess Kagome, would you like me to stop?" he questioned hesitantly as his cute dog ears

flattened to his head slightly, he knew he wasn't hurting her, and that she had to be enjoying it, but he didn't want to take advantage of her, she nodded and as he began to pull

away but she pulled him back and said, "Don't stop. I don't want this to end yet". She arched her back to meet her body with his and instinctively grinded his pelvis into hers, she

moaned his name hoarsely. There eyes locked on each other for a brief moment before he dove for her neck where he started to suck and kiss lightly, she instantly wrapped her

legs around his waist." "mmm" she sighed as her eyes rolled to the back of her head from the pleasure " Hey Kagome, what's happening Inuyasha asked, she looked up to see

him slowly fading away, she tried to hold him tighter, "no, don't leave me!" she cried, but it was no use, he just grow fainter until he was no more. "Noo! What's happening

everything was so perfect" she said now sitting up slightly leaning on her elbows, then she noticed it was happening to her too. She was slowly fading, "some one, help me please,

help she said but no one came soon so was no more, all was silent and dark.

Kagome woke from the dream with sweat running down her face. Panting uncontrollably, she checked herself, her whole body and then laid back onto the bed. "Well that

definately didnt go as planned" she said calming herself down, "might as well go back to sleep" she said before going back into a peaceful slumber.


End file.
